Body Party
by EroticHipnotic
Summary: Lola wants to give all she has to her man , and he wants give everything to her. Each curve , word , emotion, and thought will come alive in this story of the many to come ... Enjoy ;)


I sit him down in a chair and tie his hands together behind his back . "Baby , what are you about to ...". I kisses him and said "Don't worry babe , imma take good care of you ;)" . He looked at me nervously . I turned on the music and stripped out of my silk robe. Revealing my silky black and cream corset , thong, and patten leather heels. His mouth dropped wide open . I could see the sweat dripping off his face as I was grinding on the floor , doing all kind of sexy dance moves . I could only imagine what he was gonna do to me , touch me , lick me ... Fuck me ! I started crawling to him on the floor . I'm winding and grinding right in front of him , and i can just see all the sexual frustration in his damn face . That really turned me on . I plopped down on him and gave him a damn good lap dance . " Oooh... Shit baby ". I sat on his lap , leading a trail of kisses down his neck , leading to his abs and almost to his dick. " Do you like it when I'm dirty daddy "? I kiss him some more . I could feel his rock hard dick piercing into my pussy through my panties. I let out a slight moan , and grinded against him . Making me soaking wet as he teases me more . Kisses become hotter , temperatures rise , and my body is shaking with sweat . "Please baby , stop teasing me and let me give it to you"! I ignore him and unbuckle his pants , seeing his dick twitching and growing larger . I stroked it slow and easy... "Oh you gonna be begging for me when I'm done with you ". Finally pulling his pants off and boxers in a swift movement , I can finally see the prize I've won. Soo thick ... So big. Made my whole body tingle just looking at it . I bite my lip , " Soo , are you gonna take good care of me ... Daddy?" He smirks , "Untie me and I'll give you the motherfucking ride of your life "! I immediately untie him, and stroke his dick some more . He pulled me by my arm and sat me straight on top of his dick . Ripping my lingerie off, and ... Teasing my clit with his tip, causing my wet sex to drip. He unsnaps my corset , revealing my sweaty breasts. "Let see how you like to be restricted". "No!" He ties my hands behind my back. Soon leading kisses down my neck ... To my collar bone ... To my breast bone ...to my nipples. Oh shit... He's sucking and licking my nipples . I could feel his hot, wet tongue wipping across my nipple . Making them harden in his mouth . I moan and buck my hips across his hard member , begging " Oh God please baby, don't make me cum early"! But that only made it worse . He started plunging deep into me vigorously! Hard and rough , pound after pound sending a shock wave of orgasms into me , and sucking on my other nipple. "Ba-Ba-Baby Please , I Don't Wanna Cum yet "! He let out a sigh and pushed me off of his onto the floor. Next thing I know , I turned around and he's standing over me , jerking off. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me towards him . Positioning me to ... Oh shit . "Suck it Lola "! He slaps my face with his cock. "Yes daddy". I smirked up at him and take him full fledge into my mouth , teasing his sack with my right hand and chugging him down with my mouth . He's moaning soo damn loud. I give him a look that says "gotcha"! A small smile spread across my face , but I guess I smiled too soon. "Your not getting off that easy"! He starts fucking my face . The harder he thrusts , the more my lips feel swollen and throbbing . I'm gasping for air as he's going deep . Then when he's finally satisfied he tosses me aside and jerks off again. "Did I please you enough"? I said in between coughs. "Almost my dear ... Almost ". He helped me up and kisses me passionately . Our tongues dance in a tango of personal dominance . I thought about what he had said and pulled away. "What more could I possibly do to please you "?! He spins me around, with back to him and he kisses my shoulder . Soon whispering "Bend ...over ". Still weak from the last experience , but I do as he says . I spread my legs shoulders width apart , bend over and grip my calves for balance. I felt him slip deep into my pussy, and he didn't stop fucking me , until I finally came all over him and he released his sea of cum deep into me ... Dripping out of me .


End file.
